


teaching him fun

by sippingonsilverwine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Pain, Soobinimagines, Txtimagine, Txtsmut, bliss, in the car, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingonsilverwine/pseuds/sippingonsilverwine
Summary: "He knew nothing so she decided to teach him"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This story contains 18+ and explicit content. If you're not comfortable with reading, please consider blocking me but don't report. Please kindly don't repost. This is purely an imagine, so please understand that this is not real neither do I want it to be. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it :)

Trying to vibe to the music in the club, soobin danced with his hips moving from left to right. It was his first time in the club and the fun that he wasn't used to was just getting started. He was 26 now and he hadn't realised how fast time went. It took a matter of time for him to realise that he was a grown adult now who was still studying and roaming around like the nerd he was.

But the fun he was having was way funner than what he was used to doing. But the only thing he didn't realise was that the real fun hadn't start yet. The lady bartender on noticing the tall handsome man, walked over to him.

"Well aren't you a little too handsome for your age hm?" the lady asked.

"Ahahah really? I never noticed" Soobin replied shyly.

The lady caressed his cheek with her hands leaving chills to run down his spine. Through all these years, he had never even kissed or touched a girl other than his mom. He was as innocent as a child so the feeling he was dealing with right now was something way different than what he was familiar with.

She then tried reaching for her lips to reach his. When her cold lips touched hers, he flinched for a second then attempted to learn what she was doing. Considering this as one of his lessons to learn, the tongue that knew nothing other than the taste of his food before, now knew the taste of her raspberry lipstick.

Not knowing what to do, he kept pushing his tongue deeper and only deeper down her throat. Now unravelling the depth of her small mouth, he began to enjoy the feeling. They both took a quick break before licking the other's tongue for a while to catch their breaths.

"What's your name?" the lady asked.

"Soobin" he continued "what's y-yours?"

"You don't need to know that" she replied and smirked.

"Oh hmm.. You don't need to know that-ssi what do you want from me?" he asked sheepishly.

"No questions allowed but hold my hands I need to take you somewhere" the lady spoke. Soobin wasn't sure of what was gonna happen if he does go with her so he gave a minute to let himself think and decide.

"Do you trust me?" the lady asked.

"I d-don't know" Soobin stuttered.

"Darling, if you had said no I would've let you go but you didn't so now you are obligated to follow me baby" the unknown lady spoke.

The lady ran as her small little dress revealed her thighs. Trying to look away from the sight of that, he ran with her, holding her hand. She took him to the car that was parked nearby.

"Is this your car?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Wait are you kidnapping m-me??" he stuttered realising the possibility.

"Hell no but please do make yourself at home" she gestured him to enter the car.

"I might make myself at home if I weren't in your car" he said all pouting and cutely.

They both got into the backseat of the car. "So have you done this before?" she asked.

"Um.. Riding in a car without a driver??? No..??" He spoke out of peak innocence and confusion in his face.

"Honey, have you never really tried this??" she asked in surprise. "It's OK let me teach you" and she continued "Just trust me and close your eyes".

"OK." Soobin said closing his eyes.

Her hands slowly unbuttoned his shirt as her lips started kissing his chest leaving beauty marks. "Aghh-" he groaned mildly. "First time eh?" she asked him. 

"H-mm" he barely responded. 

Her fingers ran all over his waist slowly unzipping his pants. She touched the clothed member of his in a teaseful way. "W-wow" he sighed in a relieving manner. Lowering his underpants, she sucked it whole and tasted his sweet and salty little spots. "Oh my god f-fuckk this feels s-so good". His small member found its way to hit the edge of her throat. It had already started giving out precum. He moaned so loudly.

"What is this f-feelingg?" he whispered out of breath. "Fuck, honey fuck." He opened his eyes to see the unknown girl licking and playing with his private part. It was absolute bliss and pain. He felt the amusing pleasure.

"Omg f-fuckk, the liquid is gonna c-come out" he screamed almost about to faint. 

"It's called cum babe" as she swallowed and gulped the fluid entirely. Licking the tip of his length and his ball, he was feeling heaven. Her entire face was dripping with his erection. 

"Feels good?" she asked.

"Lord y-yes" he replied.

Now it's your turn. "Huh?" he asked confused.  
She quickly removed her pants and what was underneath it. His eyes were shocked at the sight. He was feeling embarrassed for some reason.

She spread her legs revealing her inner thighs. "I know that you don't know what to do so listen to me carefully and do what I say" the woman said. Soobin nod his head "OK.. " softly as he gulped his saliva. "How much pleasure did you feel when I sucked it??" she asked as she pointed towards his member and gave it a slight press, massaging it.

"V-very much" he responded as his cheeks blushed red.

"Yes. So now I want you to pleasure me exactly the same and maybe just more" She ordered.

"OK.." he spoke.

"Now give me your beautiful hands and do the magic" she said.

"What should I do now?" he asked with cluelessness in his face after giving his hands to the beautiful woman who was sitting in the car while exposing her womanhood spread open.

She took his hands and rubbed it against her own clit. "A-Arrrgh" she growled. "Do it f-faster!" she commanded as she wet herself.

He took the lead and rubbed it soo fast. "Go i-in!" she shouted. Listening so, he went with in by putting his now wet fingers in and out thrusting her inner thighs. "F-fuck it feels soo G-good" she cried out. "So do you" he smirked.

Taking his finger out he followed her instructions of letting his member in, he thrusted fast at an inhumane speed. "G-gosh soobin, s-slower" she whined with a tear stained face. 

"Oh my god I'm sorry I didn't know how fast" he apologised and thrusted at a slower pace as he began unbuttoning her shirt slowly revealing her bra and now her breast. His length twitched around and hit her g-spot making her feel a knot and butterflies in her stomach, she moaned at the immense pleasure. She pulled him closer to her chest and let him enjoy and feel pleasurized as well by making him lick and suck her nipples.

"Baby you're doing so f-fucking good!!" she spoke and arched her back to adjust himself inside of her comfortably. 

"Fuckk I'm cumming!! Take it out!!" she groaned and pushed him back, letting himself take his member out and pulled his face in between her thighs to let him lick the corners and swallow the warm liquid now ejecting out of her inside.

"FUCKK lick it all q-quick!!" she screamed and fainted. So did he, tasting the thick dripping liquid. 

"I'm cumming a-again!!" Soobin yelled. 

"C-cum in me!" she ordered. He put his length inside of her and splashed his liquids inside of her stomach. The seeds dripped down through the sides every time he took it out and thrusted in harder feeling himself more and more.

Reaching their climax, She was hovering over him swallowing his member and he was on the other side of her licking her clit. She swallowed his cum and he licked hers. It was a euphoric and pleasuring yet painful learning for soobin. 

"Now wasn't that fun?" she asked as her legs shivered from all the pain. 

"Fuck yes" he whispered in her ears making her almost wet again.

Catching their breaths, soon they dressed back up and the last thing left still wet were the car seats.

"So what did you learn today soobin-ssi?" the lady smiled sheepishly at him.

"That we're definitely doing this again you don't need to know that-ssi" he smirked at her.

"But please somewhere else.. this car really doesn't fit my height" he chuckled.

"Oh I almost forgot, do you happen to know how to drive a car?" she asked with her eyes wide open

"Um no..?" he replied strangely. 

"What the fuck soobin?? I can't walk!!"

"Why?" 

"You literally put a hole in me and now you ask me to walk bitch??" she growled at him. 

"I'm sorry I didn't realise don't worry I'll get you a cab and get you home safe" he spoke and continued "We'll do round 2 there if you don't mind" he smirked. 

"In my house!??" 

"No in the cab" he replied. 


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't like the old days anymore, where she taught him and he did so. He was well experienced now and they made sex very often.

Soobin now had the idea of doing something rather interesting than to just lick and play around. He felt like a revenge must be taken for the time when she had strapped his hands with hand cuffs and eyes with a blindfold not letting him touch her. For the time she teased him until he had passed out.

She came home from the grocery with piles of bad in her hand. The girl spent the money she made lavishly and there was no doubt in that. It was the perfect time for revenge soobin knew as she was talking with her mom on the phone. 

He came closer and leaned in for a kiss which she somehow managed to ignore. 

"Ah yes mom, my boyfriend is doing great" she spoke with her mom.

"Great you say? Hm" he whispered in her ears making herself wet with his deep voice. The sound of the liquid dripping made her mom ask "Oh is something leaking?" 

"No mom it's just my tap" she managed to answer. He teased her with his hands running from her ears to tickling down her core sensitive part. 

"Soobin stop!" she whispered. 

"Hell no" he smirked and found his way inside her panty. The way she controlled her screaming when he let his finger inside of her very thighs proved how desperately she wanted her mom not to find out what they were doing. 

Thank god her mom took the lead and started speaking about her cooking class. He added another finger in as she moaned mildly. "Honey?" her mom asked her. "A-ah yes mom" she spoke as soobin continued removing her underwear and started licked her insides. 

"Don't you dare cum till I say! Hold it in! " he ordered. 

"OK s-soobinie" she let her words out. 

"What was that honey??" her mom asked her again. "My boyfriend s-soobin asked me to not come to his room" she blabbered out as she felt the sudden penetration in her body. His length entering her without a warning. "Ahh" she gripped to the bed sheets near her and let him fuck her more. 

"Honey are you busy??" her mom asked her worried. "Mm-hm" she replied as she felt the pain now turning to pleasure. 

"It's OK I'll end the call now" her mom said. "Kay bye m-mom " she spoke and kept the phone on the table. 

He thrusted in and out fastly. "Baby please I can't hold it in just let me" she weeped. "Wait don't you dare do it!!" he shouted. After a few more thrusts, he finally found the inner spot. He felt his member twitch knowing that he was gonna cum. 

"Baby just fucking let me cum!!!!" she screamed at her highest pitch unable to hold it in any longer. "Now!" he said. She released her juices out and so did he inside of her body. Her entire body felt an ecstatic feeling when his juices entered hers. He took his member slowly out and licked the cum that dripped down, not letting a drop go to waste. 

She laid down on the bed unable to move her legs. Her legs were still wide open allowing him to suck and bite her beautiful womanhood. "Arrgh" she whined at the pleasure. "Baby please my turn" she begged. 

She kneeled down at him and played with his toy pressing up and down soon making his seeds to shoot out all over her face. She sucked it in and out as his legs shake at the beautiful pain. "Fuckk" he screamed. 

"Feels good hm?" she asked. 

"No your mom is watching us!" he yelled with his eyes wide open. 

"Huh?" she asked confused. 

"Omg she was on the video call the whole time" Soobin spoke bewildered in realisation. 

"And that was the moment they knew they fucked up" :) 


End file.
